


no-one pays me to be this stupid and i think that’s very brave

by raindrxpsonrxses



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Autism, Brain Damage, Canon Disabled Character, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Noodle, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary Character, References to Depression, Texting, Trans Female Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, also 2d is trans because i said so, also autistic. fuck you, and regret nothing, dont take any of this too seriously, evrryone is gay, ft Tired Mum russel, heehoo, hhhh, i would lay down my life for noodle. no hesitation, in which i clearly show my bias for mr pot, just for shits and giggles, murdoc is his own warning tbh, not a single cishet in this entire fic! wow! look at me go!, promise it’s not that dark, representation!!!, stu is bi, we making russ nb, we said GAY RIGHTS !, yeah yeah noodle trans too, yell heah they got groupchats, you already know wassup ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrxpsonrxses/pseuds/raindrxpsonrxses
Summary: it’s high school time, babey!!featuring:- lesbian exchange student mastermind noodle- absolute fucking disaster 2D- exhausted mum friend and part-time jock russel- delinquent and professional arsehole murdocCOME GET YALLS JUICE
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	no-one pays me to be this stupid and i think that’s very brave

**Author's Note:**

> this is all a joke, don’t take any of this seriously. literally could not hate myself more after writing hhbbhsnshanahsn
> 
> feel free to point out inaccuracies but in no way will i fix these. suffer
> 
> also trans rights

Stuart Pot hated school.   
  


Well, maybe ‘hated’ was a bit of a harsh word. He definitely didn’t like it, that was for sure, but he didn’t think it was the worst thing in the world. Yeah, okay, he was basically surrounded by bullies, branded a freak everyday, made a fool of himself in every lesson, was belittled and demeaned every time he walked through a door because his brain worked differently to everyone else - but he had friends. That was nice. Music lessons were good, too, and English wasn’t always bad. So, yeah, he didn’t like school, but it wasn’t really the most horrible thing in the world.

Huh. He checked the clock on his bedside table. Thinking about that had taken two minutes. He was already running late, and oh, he was supposed to meet his friends before school today. Russel and Murdoc and Noodle wouldn’t be happy if he was late, but they probably wouldn’t shout at him. Well, Murdoc would, but Stuart knew he didn’t mean it in a malicious way. That was just... how he was. Russel was usually nice and understanding about things, and Noodle had issues with memory, too, so he was sure it would be fine.

He groaned a little, realising he had wasted even more time wrapped in those blankets, and forced himself up into a sitting position. His was an attic bedroom, with a low ceiling he had decorated with paper cranes on strings. It was small but cosy, as the walls were covered in pictures and paper he had pinned or taped, and even a couple of old vinyls his grandpa had gave him. There were fairy lights draped over his headboard, and his ‘theme’ to the decorations were in warm tones, like red, yellow and orange. Even his little bottle of pills on his bedside table were orange. He screwed the lid off and dry swallowed two, to keep the building headache at bay. He had fallen from a tree at age 11, causing brain damage, which really wasn’t great, was it? A lot of people thought that made him a freak, and some were plain ableist about it, but Stuart liked to remind him that, actually, he had been diagnosed with autism 2 years before his accident, so, no, that didn’t ‘turn him retarded’. Yeah, he had memory issues and chronic migraines and issues with zoning out and sometimes his limbs wouldn’t cooperate or his brain wouldn’t let his thoughts make it to his mouth, but it wasn’t that bad. He had been lucky, really, and he had some great friends to help him out whenever he needed them!  
  
He yawned, stretching out his arms, before leaping out of his bed in one fluid movement, and tumbling to the floor without grace. His long legs always seemed to be tripping him up! He quickly grabbed the clothes resting on the end of his bed and hopped about, struggling to get changed. His phone was nearly buzzing off the desk, but he knew it would just be the groupchat, or something equally as important, so for now he focused on trying to yank up his trouser legs. He fought with his binder for a while, trying and failing multiple times to fit it onto his chest, but as soon as it was managed he threw on a loose, long-sleeved blouse and ran from his room, pulling on his trainers and grabbing his phone as he did so. That was another point - Stuart was also trans. So, yeah, he got quite a bit of shit for it at school. But it was fine. He didn’t mind the other kids and their opinions of him so much anymore.

He grabbed some toast as it popped from the toaster, slinging his pre-packed backpack over his shoulder as he did so. He usually forgot breakfast, so this was an achievement! He quickly shoved it into his mouth, waving goodbye to his mum, who was perched on the couch, watching the news. He opened the door rather harshly, making it slam against the walls. He jumped, quickly hurrying to close it much more gently. He had been berated for that many times, but somehow, he always managed to forget about it. He shrugged, running a hand through his bright azure hair, before remembering he was late and sprinting for his bike.   
  


———

“Where is the little dullard?” Murdoc growled, pacing back and forth in front of The Corner. It was part of the wall that separated the front of the school from public property, so people often congregated just outside of it to smoke, seeing as the school couldn’t do anything outside of their grounds. People tended to avoid their corner, mainly because they were there. The freaks, the weirdos, whatever. Well, they had taken it and branded it as The Corner with whiteboard pens stolen from Geography classes, even including a little trademark symbol. Big fan of graffiti, Murdoc. He had even given the capital C little horns and a devils tail. He also drew several dicks around it, and over the span of two years, the area surrounding their little ‘street art’ project had been filled to the brim with crude words and drawings and everything typical of a group of rowdy teens in the south of England.

”He’s just running late. Give him some time, Muds.” Russel replied, their low, gentle voice kind of soothing. Just a bit. They were perched on the wall, listening to something through their headphones and tapping out the beat on the wall they sat on. Russel was American, and had moved to England three years ago after a tragic shooting. Their parents decided they couldn’t (or didn’t want to) deal with a traumatised, mostly blind nonbinary kid, so they just kind of... kicked them out into a different country. Noodle, who was perched just beside them, exuded waves of excitement and was practically bouncing up and down, fingers flying across her phone’s keyboard as she spammed Stuart, though she knew she wouldn’t be getting a response. It just seemed like the right thing to do. She was two years younger than the rest, anyway, having moved to London from Japan and proving herself to be a fucking mastermind. She spoke 5 different languages (fluently!), was in top set for absolutely everything, and almost always knew things that she believed was common knowledge, but to everyone else was just nerd behaviour. As the youngest, she was often subject to overprotective, parent-like treatment from all of them, but mostly Russel. Murdoc usually denied such a thing, and Stuart usually received just as much of this weird behaviour as her, because he acted like a gangly, overgrown, awkward, slightly slow, extremely gay toddler at times.

Murdoc made a loud, demonic hissing sound in his irritation, which should be concerning were it to come from anyone else, but from him it was just normal. It was the kind of gremlin thing he would do. Goblin man. Anyway, he kicked the wall in frustration, which did nothing expect injure his toes and make him drop his fag into a puddle. He howled in over-exaggerated pain, stumbling and falling dramatically and bonelessly into Russel, who simply pushed him off and let him sink to the ground. It was just standard practise, at this point.   
  


“There he is!” Noodle declared, jumping up and pointing. Stuart was riding in on his bike, a bit wobbly and nowhere near a straight line, but despite being late, he looked calm as anything. He pulled up to the group, depositing his bike next to them, and giving them a dopey, lopsided grin.

”Took you long enough! You little twerp,” Murdoc grumbled, but Stuart just idly smiled.

“Good morning, Muds! Russel! Noodle!” He greeted them, taking his place on the bench with his legs crossed beneath him, almost like a kid at a primary school would.   
  


“Morning, Dents,” Russel replied, barely even glancing up. Murdoc had given him the nickname, after seeing the dents in his head from the fall, but Stuart didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he quite liked the nickname, and sometimes forgot to respond to his actual name, Stuart. Murdoc often shortened it to 2D, because there was two dents, or just D, and Noodle sometimes called him Toochi, because that was what she had accidentally called him when she was new to England and wasn’t quite as adept at picking up thick accents.  
  


Murdoc sighed and pointed a long, sharpened fingernail at him, painted with black nail polish. “You’re lucky we’re so forgiving, D. Stop turning up late!”

He just shrugged, spreading his hands in a ‘what-can-you-do’ kind of motion. “Sorry! I forgot.”   
  
”How do you just. Forget. School” Murdoc grumbled, but he was easily ignored. He pulled out another cigarette from his pack, sticking it in his moth and cupping the end with his palm, to protect it from the wind as he attempted to light it.

“Oh, again, Toochi?” Noodle half-scolded, shuffling closer and locking her phone. “I was texting you as a reminder!”

”Yeah, I know. I just didn’t look at my phone, is all, and, well, you know...” 2D then trailed off and didn’t finish his sentence, presumably too distracted with the seagull shitting on a lovely red car, metres away from them. Everyone was used to this by now, so they ignored him, too.

”What do we have first?” Russel asked, their headphones hanging loosely around their neck, as they had removed them some time around 2D’s arrival. 

“Well, I’ve got Maths, and Murdoc has a free period but I think Guidance wanted to call him in anyway. You’ve got History with Toochi, I think.”

”Hmm, that sounds about right. Dents? You got History next?” Russel was ignored, because the boy in question had gotten distracted and had zoned out almost immediately after his arrival. “Guess I’ll have to wait and see, then. Care to escort me, Noodle?”

”Sure!” Noodle leapt up from her seat, accidentally bumping shoulders with Murdoc, who made an unholy roaring sound as his second fag was extinguished by her bright, multicoloured, waterproof jacket. 

”Noodle! I! Need! My! Nicotine!” He was just a shade below shouting by this point, advancing on the poor girl in an almost menacing manner.

”You know, I think I have Chemistry next. Is that right, Muds?” 2D asked rather suddenly. The man in question was mere milliseconds away from slamming his head into the nearest wall.

”No, you have History with me, dude.” Russel responded, standing quickly and reaching for 2D’s arm to drag him away from Murdoc and out of harm’s reach. They already held Noodle’s elbow loosely, and 2D allowed himself to be pulled along and away, leaving Murdoc to throw his cheapest lighter onto the ground in a fit of rage. 

”Fucking Guidance! I didn’t do anything aside from petty crime and minor drug usage! Bastards! Slags! Scumbags! Inconsiderate arseholes!” He screamed. Luckily, everyone was smart enough to keep a wide berth, and by the time the bell had rang, he had already exhausted himself. Russel, Noodle and 2D quickly bid their goodbyes and all but sprinted into the school, as Murdoc still had that murderous look in his eye.

He followed them through the doors, and then decided that the perfect way to ‘stick it to the man’, as it were, would be to crawl on top of the broken vending machine in the Social Area and pass out.

Guidance could gargle his big, fat, hairy balls as far as he was concerned.

(Literally every single person in the country - no, in the world - disagreed.)


End file.
